Never Letting Go
by mcdaname
Summary: What happens after Lucy comes back to the Bunker. More specifically, what happens to Lucy and Wyatt. 2X01 SPOILERS!


**Hey guys! I'm somewhat new to fanfiction writing and this is my first published story. I really hope y'all enjoy and please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

 **I am so excited about the last episode of Timeless and just couldn't help but write a fic for Lucy and Wyatt 3**

 **So in case y'all haven't watched 2x01 BEWARE OF SPOILERS! This chapter is just a recap, but I will upload more soon!**

Chapter 1

She can't believe it. She almost doesn't. Just thinking about the last few hours is enough to make her think this is all a dream. The only thing bringing her back to the present is the sunlight filtering through the slots of the bunker wall and the sound of a pair of boots shuffling to a stop at the door behind her.

"It's not exactly what you were expecting to come home to huh?" Wyatts voice breaks the silence of the small, cold room.

"I wasn't expecting to come home at all." She says turning towards him, not missing a beat.

The words settle in her stomach, making it churn. They were true. Just this morning she was planning on blowing up the Mothership, with herself along with it. Then she threw herself in front of a gun to protect Marie Curie, and her daughter Irene. She wasn't planning to come home, because she didn't think she had anything to come home to. Any _one_.

So now standing before Wyatt, it's almost too much. He's _right there,_ leaning against the door frame in a grey t-shirt and jeans, looking at her like she's about to explode at any moment.

"You okay?" he says slowly walking into the room.

I sit down onto the unoccupied bed slowly, avoiding his concerned gaze as he stands across from me with his hands in his pockets, now closer than before. He's right there looking at her, worrying about her, and he doesn't even know what she's done. She can't bare the thought of the look on his face, or what he'll think.

"I killed someone this morning."

He only exhales and sit on the bed opposite her. She continues.

"Not a bad guy, just an innocent person trying to help his friend," she shakes her head, still not meeting his gaze. "he just… got in the way." she trailed off, still in disbelief of what Rittenhouse had brought her to, and for what? To prove her loyalty?

She killed an innocent soldier. He was from a small town in Michigan she had never heard of. He probably had a family waiting for him to come back home. He was someone's son. She killed him- and she didn't even know his name. She was a monster.

"Lucy, y-you did what you had to do." Wyatt defended, trying to reassure her.

"No. I chose to do it, to prove I was loyal." She swallowed and her throat felt dry at the words that felt bitter in her mouth, but they were honest.

"To Rittenhouse?" he said, his eyes unmoving from her. "Why?"

Her heart clenched. She knew the answer, and she knew what it would mean if she said it out loud. "Because I thought you were dead."

She saw him inhale out of the corner of her eye at that, but she couldn't dwell so she continued.

"Because I thought the Lifeboat was gone. Because I thought I was the only one standing." She shook her head again, it was still all too much, but she couldn't stop now.

Lucy spared a glance at him and his gaze was casted down. "I would have done anything Wyatt. I would have stayed in 1918 forever. I would have blown up the Mothership, with my mother and me in it, to stop all this forever."

She hesitated, stilling her quavering voice, so full of hate for Rittenhouse. For herself.

"And then you showed up," He looked at me again, with so much sadness, and pain in his blue eyes. "Alive."

"And I just keep wondering if I could have stopped them if you hadn't have come." She probably wouldn't have had it not been for Wyatt hadn't come in like a damn knight in shining armor.

"Emma would have killed you." he finally spoke. She closed her eyes. It wasn't a lie. Emma would have done anything, just like Lucy.

"My mother wouldn't have let her do that." she breathed out, trying a smile, trying to convince herself that was true.

"You sure about that?" he said, eyes studying her face, and she couldn't hold it in anymore, not from him.

Lucy shook her head, her throat choking up, tears welling in her eyes as she let out a 'no', looking away. She didn't know anything anymore. "I lost everything." she whispered as her shoulders shook and she let go, screwing her eyes shut as she let out a sob.

Then Wyatt was there. Everywhere. He gathered her in his arms, catching her, not letting her go, like he did last time he saw her. So when she put her head on his shoulder he said so sure and steadfast, "You haven't lost me."

The last six weeks without her had been every level of torture. It was his job to keep them safe. To keep Lucy safe. But he failed, and because of it, she was in pain and had to go through weeks of the unimaginable. He wasn't going to lose someone, like he lost Jessica, again. He couldn't.

The last time he saw Lucy, they had talked about possibilities. Maybe possibilities with each other. He was so stupid to think that they had time. Had he not learned that time is cruel? That time changes? He should have kissed her then. He shouldn't have let her go then. He was afraid of what those possibilities meant. That he would have to open his heart to love again.

So when Rufus had told him that he needed to admit that he loved her, he couldn't think. Because if he thought about it, then he wasn't just playing a b.s. role anymore like back in Arkansas 1939, it was real. And he'd be lying if he said he hadn't felt something that night at Bonnie & Clyde's house.

In his thoughts he was absentmindedly rubbing up and down her back, in effort to comfort her, when he felt her hand on the side of his neck, warm and gliding up to caress the side of his face.

He looked at her and she looked at him, and for a moment, time stopped.

Between them the air was thick, filled with fear, and relief, and sorrow, and warmth, and comfort, and love. It was raw and new, echoing in the sounds of their hearts beating in the walls of the small, cold room.

He wasn't letting go, not this time.

She wasn't holding back, not now.

They closed their eyes, and their noses brushed. Everything was suddenly electric. After all of this time, nothing was going to keep them apart.

Except maybe Jiya, bringing back reality, coming in to tell them to come check out what Connor Mason found.

Wyatt exhaled, reminded, Time doesn't stop for anyone, but that moment wasn't going to be stolen. Not now that he has Lucy with him again, not if he can help it.


End file.
